Saying Goodbye Is The Hardest Part
by Jenny Joker
Summary: They've spent the whole summer together and now it's finally time for Kat to move across the country to attend Sarah Lawrence College. How will Patrick take it?


_Is this really the right thing to do?_

This was the thought that kept running through Kat's head as her Dad drove herself and Bianca to the airport. Today was the day she was leaving to attend Sarah Lawrence College. It had been her dream school since…well, since forever, really. Going across the country to get the education she deserved and be away from her controlling, yet caring, father. More importantly, however, to just get away from the town she so despised. With all of the high maintenance people there, she felt that three hundred miles wasn't nearly enough.

That was until she met Patrick; just thinking about him made her put her whole guard down. He made her everything she thought she'd never be. Sadly to say, after the weeks went by and she was with him more and more, she became like a love-sick puppy. She still kept all her morals of course; no one could change Kat Stratford that easily. It was just Patrick was coming awfully close to it.

She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts by the car turning off and her younger sister, Bianca, opening the door beside her. With a sigh, Kat opened her own door and moved to the back of the car to help her Dad get the luggage out.

"It's alright Kat, I got it," he said as he lifted, what felt like, a three hundred pound suitcase. "Mmph" was the only sound he was able to make as he lifted it up with all his strength, only to have it fall directly to the ground the second it was fully out of the trunk. Kat and Bianca stifled their laughter as their father, now red in the face, shifted out the two remaining, much lighter bags. The luggage cart was then brought over by a man wearing a maroon uniform who helped them load the heavy suitcase on, explaining that he was going to take it over to the plane for them and store it in the special compartment for heavy luggage. He tagged it for her and set off. That was definitely an advantage of having chosen to call in to the airport management about her luggage weight. They immediately explained to her that they would have a man waiting for her to take it, so she knew she wasn't being ripped off by some random guy who was just stealing her stuff as he wheeled the cart away.

Finally, the family was able to enter the departure lounge and find seats to plop into while they waited for take-off time. Kat looked down at her watch. "_20 minutes 'til take-off. He should be here by now_," Kat thought worriedly as she looked around the terminal. She had talked to Patrick just last night and he said he'd be there at least thirty minutes before take-off. Of course, maybe it was better he wasn't here right now; it would probably just make it even harder to say goodbye.

It was now ten minutes later, and still no sign of him.

"All passengers on the New York flight may board now. I repeat New York express passengers may board now. Thank you," a female voice boomed from the speakers. People around them finally began to move and go towards the runway exit after handing the attendant their tickets. Kat got out of her seat. Her heart was racing. _Was he not going to show up? Did he just not want to say goodbye?_ Thoughts along these lines kept running through her mind.

She gave one last glance around the room before turning to her Dad and Bianca.

"It's not going to be the same without you," Bianca said sadly, embracing her older sister in a tight hug. As different as they undoubtedly were, she still loved and looked up to her older sister. Kat hugged her back. "You'll be fine without me," she said with a laugh. "Just make sure you concentrate on school and everything," she said pointing a strict, but playful, finger at her with a smirk. Bianca nodded and stepped back a little as she wiped away a tear that had just fallen. Her Dad than stepped into the spot Bianca had just resided in. "Now, just be careful and make sure you study hard. I didn't pay all that money for you just to go and not learn anything," her father said, looking down at his feet. He was never one to show compassion. Kat smiled and nodded. "Sir, yes sir," she said and then threw her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you dad," she said as he patted her back. "I'm gonna miss you too, baby," he said quietly before he kissed the top of her head and let go.

Kat looked around for him yet again with a sad sigh when she realized he was no where in sight. As if reading her mind, Bianca asked, "Where's Patrick? He should have been here by now," she said looking around as well. Just then her Dad pointed over to the door. Kat whipped around and saw him standing there with a small smile on his face; she could just completely melt when he smiled at her. With a look of relief, she grabbed her luggage and walked over to him, as he walked towards her. When they were finally inches apart, she dropped the bags at her sides and through embraced him in a hug.

"I was so worried you weren't going to show up," she said sadly. She could already feel the tears coming up to her eyes and did her best to push them back.

"How could I not come see you off?" he said, pulling away and putting her head in his hands so he could stare into her beautiful eyes. "Here, I got something for you," he said. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. She looked at it and took it gently from his hands.

"Well, open it," he said playfully, one hand still resting on her cheek. She laughed slightly and opened the top carefully. Placed in it was a beautiful silver ring that had a heart on it that contained a small, purple gem. On the inside of the band it said "**_A VILA MON COER, GARDI LI MO_**" She gasped slightly as she took it out.

"Here is my heart, guard it well," he said referring to the inside engraving. "It's a promise ring. When you come back from Sarah Lawrence for good, I want you to marry me," he said as he ran his hand through her hair, gazing down at her lovingly.

She smiled up at him as he placed it on her finger and kissed her hand softly. "I have one as well," he said, holding up his left hand and showing her a silver band. "I want you to be promise me that you will," he said, suddenly serious. He was looking down at her with a mixture of love and sadness in his eyes.

She lifted her head up and kissed his lips softly. "I promise," she said as she ran her fingers through his locks. He smiled and kissed her yet again, running his tongue across her bottom lip. She allowed him entry as they passionately kissed each other, knowing it was going to be the last time for awhile.

"I'll be back for Christmas," she said breathlessly as they separated a minute later. He licked his lips and nodded, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I'll be waiting," he said with a small smile. He cursed himself inside his head as he felt tears come to his eyes as he gazed down at her. She was his everything, and would always be.

"Three minutes until take-off for express flight to New York," the familiar female voice said over the intercom.

"I better get going…" she said sadly as the tears started to fall.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he murmured against it.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him yet again. She felt his lips meet her cheek as he kissed away her tears. He then went to the other one, pausing at her lips to kiss them briefly, and kissed away the others.

She then bent down slightly and picked up her bags, one in each hand. She turned around and smiled at her family. Bianca now had tears freely falling down her face and her dad looked like his would start any minute now. She walked backwards a few steps, gazing into Patrick's eyes, before she turned around and walked over to the ticket lady. She tore her ticket and, with a smile, cheerfully said, "Enjoy your flight!" She smiled back lightly and made her way to the end of the small corridor before turning around again.

She saw him standing there and, even from here, she could tell he had tears running down his face. She wished more than anything that she could run over and kiss them away as he had done for her, but knew time wouldn't allow it. She smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back and waved slightly, a look of both pain and happiness in his eyes; happy that she was finally going to be able to reach her dreams. Pain because he wasn't able to reach them with her.

With a sad sigh she walked out of sight and towards the EXIT door which led to the runway. She got outside and heard the airplane rumbling and walked over towards the stairs that led to the inside.

When she got on, she quickly found her seat and was glad to see it was just going to be her and another girl, a seat in between them. She stored one of the bags in the luggage compartment, and kept the smaller of the two, which contained some books and music, with her. She looked out the window once she had sat down and buckled up. Through the huge terminal window she could see her Dad, Bianca and Patrick all standing there, looking at the plane. She knew they couldn't see her, but it was a comfort knowing they were there.

After a quick announcement about safety, the plane took off. The last thing she saw was Patrick, his hands in his pockets, looking cool as usual. She smiled slightly, remembering her first thoughts of him and couldn't help but love him even more. A new wave of tears reached her eyes as she thought of the four month stretch she would have to endure before she saw him again.

She guessed saying goodbye was the hardest part.

**Author's Note:**

**This was my very first fanfic! If you enjoyed it or have any constructive criticism to give me, please review. Also, I'm thinking about writing another one that takes place when she comes back for Christmas and what happens then. I just might make this into a story, depending on what you guys say. So please be sure to tell me. Thanks :D**


End file.
